Dylan and Bradley
'The relationship between Dylan Massett and Bradley Martin. ' Overview Season 1 Dylan and Bradley first met when he and Norman stopped to pick up painting supplies. Norman saw her getting out of a friend's convertible and she went over to greet them. She turned her attention to Dylan and knew he worked for Gil, saying that her dad, Jerry Martin, used to work for him before he died. Dylan offered his condolences and they looked at each other until Norman interrupted. When he and Norman got back into the truck, Dylan shared one last glance with Bradley and asked Norman if she was the girl he told him to sleep with. Norman said they haven't really talked since then. (The Man in Number 9) Bradley saw Dylan while downtown and asked if could get her into her dad's office to collect his things. He agreed to do so and after he questioned Gil about Jerry Martin's office, he met Bradley at a restuarant and said he could gather her dad's belongings and deliver them to her himself. Bradley, somewhat disappointed, agreed but said she wanted to see how he left it, as her mum got rid of all of his things, and it was all she had left. They got into the warehouse, but were caught by Remo and he reluctantly agreed to give them time in Jerry Martin's office. Rummaging through his desk drawers hoping to find his pocket watch, she found love letters, which mentioned someone with the initial 'B'. Shocked, she runs out of the warehouse and Dylan, having picked up the letters, ran after her and telling her that her dad loved her, they hug. (Underwater) Bradley called to the Bates residence and Norman thought she was there to see him, but she said she was there to see Dylan. Dylan came down the stairs with a box of Jerry Martin's belongings and gave her the pocket watch. Bradley said it was the last time she would bug him, but he told her she could do so any time, as Norman listened from the next room, anger on his face. (Midnight) Season 2 After Bradley killed Gil, Norman hid her in the basement of the Bates residence. They arranged for her to get a bus out of town to start over, but while he was at rehearsals for the community musical with Norma, he contacted Dylan and told him that Bradley was in their basement and needed a lift to the bus. Dylan went down to her and they went to a diner to wait for the bus. While they talked, Dylan told her to write a fake suicide note and leave some clothes behind so that people would think she had died. (Shadow of a Doubt) Season 3 Following Norman running away with Bradley, Norma was convinced that he was going crazy until Dylan confessed that Bradley had faked her own death as Norman asked him to help her get out of town. (Unconscious) Quotes Gallery Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship